Jacqui Briggs
Jacqueline Sonya "Jacqui" Briggs is a new character in the Mortal Kombat series, who made her debut in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Appearance Jacqui is a slender woman with brown eyes, shoulder length brown hair which she keeps in cornrows and small ponytail. Her civilian attire as depicted in the comic consist of a white t-shirt with black pants or purple shorts. In the game proper, Jacqui wears full military camouflage under standard body armor with the Special Forces insignia on it, and a utility belt around her waist. Knee pads line her knees and she wears mechanical powered gauntlets on both her arms, reminiscent of her father's mechanical arms. Combat characteristics Jacqui is a trained Junior grade Olympic boxer, able to go toe-to-toe with Cassie and knock a grown man unconscious with her bare hands. She uses a pair of electronic gauntlets that greatly enhance her physical strenght and can fire plasma energy, shotgun rounds or rockets depending on her variation. The gauntlets are used in both of her fatalities. She also uses a submachine gun in her Full Auto variation. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move:' Jacqui uppercuts her opponet and as he/she falls down, she delivers a barrage of punches to the ribs, breaking them one by one. She then delivers a punch to the jaw, obliterating it and uppercutting the opponent once again. Finally she lunges up to her opponent and delivers a punch to the spine, snapping it. (MKX) Fatalities *'Blown Out:' Jacqui rips off the sides of the waist of the opponent. She then burrows her powered gauntlets and uses the shotgun in it to blast the opponent's insides with enough force to completely shoot the opponent's back off, and part of the skull. (MKX) *'Fist Pump:' Jacqui violently grabs her opponent by the throat, breaking their neck slightly which causes the opponent to kneel on the ground. Jacqui then reels her arm back with so much leverage that the ensuring punch causes a gaping hole through the opponent's head. She slowly reels her hand out as his/her face is completely decimated. (MKX) Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Jacqui makes her first appearance in Raiden's visions, training with her father, Jax Briggs. Jacqui spars with her friend Cassie Cage in her father's condo, and while Jacqui is able to land the first blow, she is knocked off her feet when Cassie manages to pull off her father's Shadow Kick. When Jacqui points out that Cassie broke one of her father's trophies, Cassie is dismissive before going on a rant about her mother's overbearing strictness. Jacqui offers Cassie a comforting hand before asking Cassie if that was why she ran away from her mother, though Cassie bitterly notes that Sonya probably hasn't noticed. Later that night, the girls arrive at a 21-and-over club, though Jacqui is nervous about getting caught, fearing she may be kicked out of her training camp as well as her father finding out. Cassie easily calms her friend and impresses Jacqui by slipping the bouncer at the door some money to allow them in. Jacqui is further excited when she sees that Cassie has brought her to what appears to be an MMA club, and eagerly watches the two female fighters go at it while Cassie heads off to sign up. Jacqui's excitement turns to horror when she sees one of the fighters kill the other and she hurriedly races to find Cassie. Jacqui tries to convince Cassie that the tournament is actually a deathmatch, but her friend remains unconvinced. Until the announcer confirms Jacqui's words and two bouncers suddenly grab the girls, throwing Cassie in the cage to fight the deadly cryomancer Frost while holding Jacqui back. Jacqui can only watch as Cassie is pummeled mercilessly by Frost and pleads with her to get up. When Cassie manages to knock Frost out but refuses to finish her, Jacqui has a gun pointed at her head to force Cassie to finish Frost off. When the Black Dragon members Jarek and Tasia arrive, Jacqui manages to use the distraction to beat the bouncer holding her hostage unconscious before lifting his keys to the cage. Freeing Cassie, Jacqui urges her to hurry while her friend asks for help carrying Frost out as well. The two escape with Frost into a back alley, and as the two girls try to catch their breath they are followed by the Black Dragons. When they run again, Jacqui gives Cassie her phone on request, shocked when Cassie seemingly takes a selfie, only for her friend to explain she's leaving a trail. The two girls then run headfirst into a portal for Outworld. Jacqui is revealed to be a captive of Black Dragon forces alongside Cassie. Cassie stages an escape, much to Jacqui's hesitance, but while Cassie attempts to knock one of their captors out, both girls are knocked unconscious by an eye beam from Kano. Jacqui's unconscious body is carried by a Black Dragon soldier, who is killed by arriving Red Dragon soliders led by Mavado, who demands the girls. While the Black and Red Dragon heatedly debate possession over them, Jacqui tells Cassie to start running when the fighting starts, hoping to use the distraction to their advantage. When the clans start battling, Jacqui and Cassie get up and prepare to run when Erron Black frees them from their bonds, promising them a way out if they agree to fight. Jacqui complies- and punches Black across the jaw. Jacqui pummels Erron Black into submission in fury for her and Cassie's kidnapping at his hands but she is punched off of him by Kano. Cassie helps Jacqui up and gives her one of the fallen soldier's rifles. After Kano absconds with the Portal Stone and leaves Erron Black to be cut down by Mavado, Jacqui and Cassie open fire on the Red Dragons, though fail to hit Mavado, using up all their ammo in the process. Mavado attacks the girls but Jacqui catches him a hold, allowing Cassie to shatter his kneecap with a kick. Jacqui orders Cassie to finish him and Cassie executes Mavado with one of his own swords. The girls are still captured by the Red Dragon and brought to Shang Tsung's Island before Reiko and the chaos cleric, Havik. Jacqui is forced to fight Skarlet while Havik and a chained Cassie is forced to watch. Jacqui is forced completely on the defensive and overwhelmed by Skarlet, who knocks her out with a single blow to the jaw. Jacqui's unconscious body is chained up to a wall by Skarlet afterwards. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) Jacqui is a part of a small Special Forces team led by her friend Cassie Cage, alongside Takeda Takahashi and Kung Jin. After a training exercise where they battle Sub-Zero, the group heads to Outworld, where they resolve the civil war between Kotal Kahn and Mileena. After apprehending Mileena and recovering Shinnok's amulet, they are imprisoned by Kotal Kahn, but they escape with the use of Takeda's telepathy. After Shinnok is freed, Jacqui pilots the team's aircraft as they attempt to reach the Sky Temple before he corrupts the Jinsei. She is forced to make an emergency landing in the Dead Woods. Takeda, who has been flirting with Jacqui for much of the mission, finally gets a positive response from her when he says the woods remind him of his childhood. En route to the Sky Temple, the team is intercepted by Kotal Kahn's forces, who believe they worked with D'Vorah to steal Shinnok's amulet. She battles Reptile, who has spit in Takeda's eyes, and saves her friend's eyesight by washing his eyes with water. Takeda calls her beautiful. Their intimate moment is interrupted by Kahn's warriors and Ermac, who promises to destroy Jacqui as he destroyed Jax's arms. Jacqui defeats the construct, avenging her father's maiming. Jacqui then defeats Ferra & Torr and Kotal Kahn in turn, but the team is surrounded. They are rescued by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, and proceed to the Sky Temple. There, Jacqui and Takeda are wounded by Kitana, but insist they can fight off the revenants while Cassie and Kung Jin chase after Shinnok. They are successful in holding off Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Sindel until the crisis is averted, and promise to go on a relaxing date somewhere safe -- preferably poolside. Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Amazons Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Families Category:Fighter Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Master Combatants Category:Bond Protector Category:Honorable